Belle Isle
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: Michigan has a problem. He has to find a personification for Belle Isle or else they'll sell it. What's worse is that its the Worst day to be forever alone for Ohio, Valentines day. Maybe they can find answers to both of there problems in just one night. WARNING: Mpreg and mild smexy times. Rated T for reasons. Mentions of USUK and PRuCan. Aaron is Michigan and Ohio is Andrew
1. Valentine's day

Michigan was sitting in his office on the computer looking at what I thought were just some scores from whatever Michigan teamed lost recently. I guessed that because of the frustrated face he wore. I could read Michigan like an open book. I always wondered why so many people were scared of him. Mich was like a giant teddy bear. My Aarbear. I walked in slowly towards his desk and sat down. Michigan looked towards me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I remembered to lock the door this time." He said simply and locked his eyes back to the computer screen. I just waited, I hated being around him when he was angry, especially because of the gun decorations he has all over his room. Michigan rolled his eyes. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

I shrugged "Happy Birthday." I said simply. He looked at me and smiled a little. He tried biting it back but it didn't work.

"You're twelve days late." He said still smiling. "Happy Birthday to you also."

"You're 7 days early," I said laughing slightly. You're probably wondering if we're dating or not. Sadly, were just barely friends. Yeah, we hang out often but that's just because of how close we live to each other.

Today is Valentines day. All of the states, provinces, cities, and countries were here in America's New York house. Well, less like house, more like mansion. All of the states had different rooms, America had his own room too, and each room were huge. I looked at Michigan. He always says I'm a jerk. I try being nice but that's just not my nature. That means this year I'll be alone, again. Apparently my sadness was showing on the outside too, because suddenly Mich said. " Andrew, do you need a hug?" It was more in a mock tone but I gladly accepted it. "Wow Ohio, you usually say that I'm the girly one." Michigan said while shutting down his computer.

"What were you looking at? Your scores for your most recent tigers game?" That defiantly set him off.

Aaron slammed his hands on the table as hard as he could and yelled. "I WON THAT GAME! WHY DO YOU THINK I SUCK AT EVERYTHING I DO? LIKE RAISING DETROIT OR TAKING CARE OF THAT DAMN ISLAND?" He started crying. Why does he always start crying? It makes me feel so bad especially because I'm the only one who pushes him to the braking point to start crying. I rubbed his back trying to comfort him. He just pushed me away. "Why can't I do anything right?" he said quietly. He sat back down on his office chair and laid his head on his desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling next to him brushing the hair out his face. He looked at me with those dark blue-green bloodshot eyes.

"They said that they would sell Belle Isle unless I get a personification for it that can change it back to its former glory."

I was actually expecting something worse then that. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?" he said looking at me. "IS THAT ALL? THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVES THAT PLACE MORE THAN ANYTHING TO MAKE IT LOOK BETTER." He yelled but then calmed down a little. "That means they would have to live forever leaving there love ones and watching them die. Personifications can handle that better because they are not human. All of us would've gone crazy a while ago. For example, America would probably have more panic attacks then he already does and Russia's schizophrenia would be a million times worse. I don't want to force anyone into that kind of situation." He stood back up looking at the clock. The party started. "We should really be going." He said wiping his tears. I couldn't help myself as he was about to open the door I slammed it shut and kissed him. At first he was really surprised. Hell, I was even surprised. After a while he seemed okay with it. After what felt like hours we pulled apart for air. Aaron was blushing like crazy, it was so cute. Then he said something I did not see coming.

"Aren't you straight?" He asked still blushing.

I shrugged. "I guess not." I said smiling.

"What about Illinois?" he asked.

"We broke up a while ago."

"Thank God." He pulled me into a deeper kiss then I ever imagined he would do with me. Well, he is a son of France after all. He ran his fingers through my hair. I pushed him against the wall without breaking the kiss. Before we could go any further I heard a knock at the door. Michigan tried to collect himself. "Who is it?" He asked while trying to make his hair look better.

"It's me." said a female voice that sounded about 16 years old.

"Shit," Michigan said quietly. "It's U.P"

(A/N U.P is also known as Erika Beilschmidt-Williams. I should probably explain how they are brother and sister. Well, when Michigan went to stay with Canada for a bit he met Erika. She was also "Property of France" at the time so Michigan thought they should stick together. There technically the same age but, L.P Michigan has been through a bit more whish is what aged him. So, L.P looks about 20 now, and U.P only looks 16. OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!)

Michigan opened the door slowly and smiled. "Hey Erika. How ya been?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you were doing in here." She walked towards me. "If you EVER hurt my big brother again I WILL cut your di-"

"OKAY!" Michigan cut in. "Erika, he didn't hurt me. Look, I'm fine." he said.

"What about when you were crying?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a small meltdown." he said laughing. "It's not like I haven't heard you and Ontario do anything." She blushed.

"I originally came here to tell you the party started." She said leaving the room. Michigan nodded and closed the door behind her and laughed.

"Your hair looks crazy." he said to me starting to fix it. When he was done he grabbed my hand ad we headed towards where the party was being held.

When we got there we decided to go separate ways so nobody would think we were dating. After the party pretty much everybody went to either there rooms (if they live there) or to hotels with whoever they felt like doing that night. I for one stayed at the house, but with Michigan. We had drank a bit but neither of us weren't drunk enough to forget what was about to happen when we wake up tomorrow. We stumbled into my room and I pinned him on my bed.

"Who's topping?" he asked starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Me of course." I said while kissing his neck.

"Oh no." He said getting up. "Why would I let you top me?"

"Well I'm older then you and I know you would like it a lot better if I topped,"

"Rock Paper scissors." he said. "Whoever wins tops." He stuck his hand out in a fist. "Rock…Paper… Scissors…Shoot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Ohio, take it out! Take it out! Take it out!" Michigan cried.

"Don't be a wuss." I said simply.

" Well, sorry." he said mockingly. "My first time was with France and that was not the most enjoyable time" I thrust into him. "MY GOD OHIO STOP BEING SO ROUGH!" He yelled.

"Only because you won't stop squirming. Now hold still, I'm almost there" Mitch just looked at me and laid his head back on the pillows of my bed.

"At least be softer." He said grabbing onto the rails at the head of my bed. "I would like to enjoy this but I can't if it hurts." I didn't slow my pace. In fact, I went harder and faster. "ngh...ow, ow, ow...guh...oh god, Ohio…" he said his knuckles turning white from gripping the rails to hard.

"Alright, try not to scream too loud okay? It's almost over." I said doing on last thrust.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, I'm not gonna scr-Augh!" He was shaking by the time he finished. I watched him pull the covers over himself.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked nuzzling into his neck. He nodded. "Do you wanna try again?"

"Do I get to top?"

"No."

"Will you be softer?"

"Yes."

Michigan sighed. "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the second round~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michigan P.O.V

After we finished the second time all I could think was, did we seriously just do that? I looked at him sleeping soundly. His golden hair messed up in an extremely sexy way… Wait, why am I thinking like this? I don't feel this way about him! At least, I didn't think I did. I had to go. I know he would probably be pissed at me for leaving but I just was so confused. Before I left I wrote him a note saying that I was called into work and had to leave. I just needed some time to collect myself.

**WOW THAT SUCKED! Oh, well. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now so I did it : )**


	2. U-turns aren't legal in Michigan

Michigan P.O.V

I woke up puking, again. That's what has been happening for the past two weeks. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. After I emptied my stomach I decided to just stay there. I knew I would just end up puking again. Erika came in the bathroom and saw me in there.

"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing my back.

"It's nothing probably." I said. "I've been kind of stressed lately, that might be why." This is how we've started our mornings for the past couple weeks same answers and everything. But this time, U.P wasn't having a simple shrug for an answer.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." She said helping me up. "There is something wrong with you and I want to help you feel better." I rolled my eyes in reply. "Don't roll your eyes at me like that mister."

"Sorry mom." I said mockingly. I splashed my face with water from the sink. "Wait, you were serious about that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now go get dressed we have to go soon. By the way, I'm driving." She said as she closed the door to the bathroom leaving me there by myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the way to the doctor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMN IT ERIKA! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled as we sped down Ford road narrowly avoiding twenty car accidents. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO DRIVE!"

"They just gave me the license without me doing anything." She said plainly. We sped past the hospital we were going to go to.

"You passed it!" I yelled

"Oops, sorry." She U-turned right into traffic.

"THERE IS A REASON I MADE U-TURNS ILLEGAL!" I yelled. We finally pulled into the hospital and got a parking spot in the front. I inhaled deeply. "I think I'm going to be sick." putting my head in my hands.

"I'll go sign you in, you can come in whenever." After a while I decided to go in. It was weird because pretty much everybody there were either worried looking teens or really angry parents. I had a feeling I knew what they were angry about. I waited there for what felt like forever until (finally) they called me in.

It was kind of an awkward situation even though I already knew my doctor and he knew me.

"So Aaron what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Raymond. He's been my doctor for the past ten years, so he already knows about the personifications. He started medical school when he was young so he's in his early 30's.

"I don't know really. I've just been getting sick lately and I'm tired all the time."

"Do you think it might be a stress problem? If it's not there is always… no, that might as well be impossible."

"Wait… what?"

"Well, I was just saying that…" Dr. Raymond got quiet again then began to talk to himself and right some things down on his notepad. "Are you experiencing any fatigue?" He finally began talking to me.

"Yeah I guess, but what were you saying that I might-"

"Are you nauseas often?"

"Yes, in fact I threw up this morning. But-"

"Do you get lower backaches?"

"Sometimes, but-"

"Have you been sexually active in the last month?" Now that, was the question that caught me by surprise. I was so surprised that I could barely answer properly.

I stuttered a little before saying, "Why do you need to kn-"

"it's a simple yes or no question."

"Will you please stop interrupting me?" I waited for a little to see if he would start talking again, but all he did was read over his notes. "Anyway…yeah…I guess I have been." I looked at him to see him scribbling more notes on the notepad.

Dr. Raymond flipped to the next page and scribbled more words. He then tore out the paper and handed it to me. "Here, go to a pharmacy and get this." I looked at the note and was defiantly shocked by what it said.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I said shell shocked about what he wanted me to get. "I can't be pregnant. I'M A GUY!"

"You are a personification so, technically-"

"Excuse me but it's my turn to interrupt now." I yelled. "That can't even be possible! I thought that can only happen when the country, or in my case state, is doing well. And no offence to the people who run this state, but I have to admit it's pretty bad right now."

"Yes, you are right about that." He put his glasses on. "But, it can also happen when you are in need for a personification of land area that you own. And YOU happen to need a personification for Belle Isle." He smirked slightly. "Now you should by the test, There is still a small chance that you might not be. Call me to tell me the results of the test." I just responded by nodding and then I left the room.

"So," U.P ran up to me. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you have to get shots?" "Do you have the flu or something?"

I raised an eyebrow towards her. "yeah, I'm fine. Just a small bug going around. We can head home now." She smiled and we headed to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to drop her off at home and then go get the test. She would probably keep asking questions about it. Buying the test was pretty confusing. I had to look every where to find a good one then I spent about 10 min. thinking about what I should say if the person at the register ask why was I getting it. Well, I obviously wouldn't let myself tell the truth. I finally got the courage to buy it. The person who worked at the register was an old lady who looked about in her 60s. She just scanned the item and handed it to me, ignoring the fact that I was a guy. After I paid I went home.

"Where were you?" Erika asked as I walked into our house.

"I was getting some vitamins." I said simply and headed upstairs before she could say anything about it.

After I took the test I set my timer for 5 minutes. And let me tell you, it was the LONGEST 5 minutes in my life. My heart was beating so hard I felt like it was going to burst, my hands were sweating, and I'm pretty sure I was hyperventilating. When I'm nervous I usually bite my bottom lip, that is something else that I did. After a while I noticed that my lip was bleeding. I just ignored it, I didn't want to miss it when the timer went off. After a bit more waiting, the timer finally went off.

Positive…


End file.
